Gai
(Formerly) | occupation= (Formerly) | residence= Unknown | alias= Diocletian (ディオクレティアン diokuretian) | epithet= Hitokiri () | relatives= | jva= | Funi eva= | bounty= N/A | age= 25 | status= Alive | birth= December 22nd | height= 6'6" ft | weight= 70kg | species= Human/Fish-man Hybrid }} Gai... Appearance File:GaiAPP01.png File:GaiAPP02.png File:DiocletianAPP01.png File:GaiBioluminescence.png Personality Gai is a disturbingly chaotic natured individual who revels in its very essence, majorly preferring methods and outcomes that produce high levels of destruction. This carelessness for lives around him has caused him to become quite misanthropic, disregarding those that act around him and shows no remorse or pity for his enemies or allies. He seems to hold a stronger hate for those belonging of noble blood, especially those that belong to the blood of the World Nobles, the outcome caused by the hateful and discriminative upbringing by his grandfather. Gai considers himself aligned to himself, and sees both pirates and the World Government as threats, though isn't far from the idea of helping them if it meant that it would also further his own goals. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilites As a Fish-man/Human hybrid, Gai is already immensely strong and shows excellent performance when placed underwater. Above water, Gai is still quite a formidable opponent, showing a level of strength that exceeds that of the normal human. Even at a young age, Gai was described for being incredibly strong despite his near slim appearance, managing to push back his grandfather's vehicle despite it pushing against him. As an adult, Gai shows an increased strength as he is able to lift cannon balls with extreme ease, even going as to throw them with the same firing power as a cannon. The damage that Gai can do with his strength on the other hand can become quite problematic, although has certainly changed since his adolescence. His temper tantrums when he was young had usually resulted in massive destruction of the area he was in, usually costing his family a lot to replace afterwards. Even when handcuffed did Gai show enough strength to simply break them apart and rip off the cuffs themselves from his wrists. He has lifted vehicles above his head at times and can hold back extremely large strikes with his body, showing enough resilience to push against some very strong attacks. By now as an adult, Gai has become increasingly more careful albeit with some inevitable damage as a result of his increased strength. The strikes that he may deliver onto opponents may cause standard fighters to fly backwards metres away from their original position. He can inflict serious injuries within close combat and can rival the strengths of various pirates and marines. His strength is as such greater within his arms, however, his legs aren't anymore less of a threat, having enough power to knock down some opponents with a few blows. Gai has also gained high pain tolerance, durability and agility because of his genes, something that he's trained and furthered himself in order to continue and lengthen the time of the battle he is in. Whilst he may not openly show that many traits belonging to his father, Gai has inherited various abilities due to his father's species of fish-men. Gai naturally has an extended lifespan like many members from his father's side, which may span to an average of a hundred years or even more. At the same time, Gai has inherited a minor ability to regenerate things such as fingers, toes or other small body parts. It is unknown and described as possibly unlikely to regenerating bigger limbs like his arms and his legs like his father does, explaining that it may have been the human genes that have repressed that sort of strength. The regenerative process may take up to a series of weeks and/or months, but is guaranteed to have the bit come back. It is likened to growing hair in Gai's case and if cut all the way may cause the process to stretch out even longer. Gai also shares a special ability that runs within his father's lineage that happens every few generations, last happening to his grandfather; whilst spikes may appear on their lobster like shells, Gai can retract and extend from his body black spikes that can grow no bigger than twelve inches. This special gene may have been boosted due to a lack of claws and so a special defence mechanism that Gai's fish-men genes had inherited in order to compensate. These spikes give Gai an increased effectiveness to his close combat, and when shown to have consumed lobster shells may extend in length for a set length of time. Gai does seem to use it in more extreme cases as the only thing that may hold him back from using it most of the time is how it rips through the clothing he wears. Gai may choose where the spikes can emerge, arming his fists more than his whole body. Gai is more so someone who relies on weaponry when entering combat, usually wielding a dagger and pistol around incase of an attack. He displays proficient use in both, but fails to preform at the same level when granted access to their bigger counterparts such as a sword or a rifle. His attacks are extremely quick as such his natural movement, being able to quickly deflect sword strikes and strike at the same pace himself, showing that he could land multiple hits within a short period of time. His combat proficiency with a knife is more so for defence rather than defence, as it is used to disarm or block attacks rather than actually attacking. Meanwhile, he dual wields both dagger and pistol with grace, being able to make use of both at the same time in the heat of battle. He is not hesitant when using his pistol for point blank shots, even going to say that it would be more what he uses the pistol for than long range. He makes use of the pistol as a dagger, deflecting incoming sword strikes and even using it to cause blunt damage to his opponents. Whilst he has no set sort of style that his fighting pertains to, it is seen as more of a defence stance that relies on keeping track of his opponents movements, making sure to deflect or dodge their strikes with as little effort as possible. His fighting style rarely causes Gai to strike out first during conflict, but rather return counter attacks after an enemy has a small opening after an attack for Gai to make use of. When fighting with fists, Gai also has no set style that his fighting may be classified as, taking more of the likes of a street brawler that simply strikes at the opponent until they fall, making use of any techniques or tricks that Gai has picked up before to use within the fight. While this style may be seen as messy, the varied techniques and results they give can make Gai unpredictable. When forced underwater, Gai is able to exemplify his skill over Fish-Man Jujutsu... TBA. As someone who yearns for destruction, chaos and of the like, Gai has a special spot for more heavier but powerful types of weaponry such as explosives, cannons and more. With explosives in mind, Gai has taught himself and garnered enough experience for him to consider himself a reasonable high levelled demolition, being able to correctly estimate different areas of explosives simply knowing measurements, ingredients and overall structure. With the ability to craft his own special types of explosives, Gai's knowledge comes off the top of his head, never really needing any plans and knowing exactly what to do to create the effect he wants. Beside his Fish-man abilities, it is one of the skills that Gai consistently works on even when not really preparing for anything, considering it as a sort of pass time for him. He is able to make his own bombs on the spot, carrying a special kit around that allows him to create specific bombs for certain situations that may need it, carrying around materials that he chooses to pack for travel. He is very quick with his hands when he does so, producing a ready to go grenade or other small explosive as soon as he needs it, and rarely ever carries around packed grenades because of this. It has also sort of developed a sort of tinkerer skill as Gai is able to mess around and change or upgrade certain weapons for those that ask of him to do so. His speciality though should come at no surprise as they are commonly ones that can cause great damage, creating configurations that can be detrimental to either the target, the user or both at the same time. But with an unpredictable mind set, it is unknown to who may get what when dealing with Gai. When placed underwater, Gai's lineage as a Fish-man properly shine as many qualities of his become enhanced, allowing the water to be his biggest advantage during a fight. Within this environment, Gai's body enters a temporary change whilst he is enveloped in heavy amounts of sea water; a tremendous increase in strength, the ability to effortlessly move through the water as if floating, and increased speed and sensory. The downside, however, is that his eye-sight becomes worse when underwater, relying on either his haki or his enhanced senses to help him through a fight. Whilst he may be able to see figures, this can be quite dangerous as he finds it difficult to distinguish between friend or foe, ultimately attacking both as if the latter. Gai also has the ability to breathe underwater, still holding the capability to speak perfectly normal as if on dry land through gills in an unknown region on his body. When Gai is swimming doesn't need the constant movement of the legs, and has great control over where his body moves all with simple leaning to the side and kicking. When needed, Gai can even use his increased strength to propel himself through the water with grand force that can cause surrounding entities to be forced outward, becoming a move that Gai uses consistently during underwater combat. When attacking other ships, Gai can usually be the first strike against the opposing crew, often using his abilities to strike the ships from the underside, showing little problem in breaking and ripping apart a ship's hull. Techniques *'Torpedo Strike' (): When underwater, Gai prepares to propel forward at an incredible speed using his whole body as a projectile. Whilst the charge up is very subtle, the attack is very versatile depending on what Gai wants. Gai commonly uses this attack to damage the underside of ships, which is how he is also able to enter them. The force of Torpedo Strike is enough to knock over a battleship, yet for this level of power needs a great distance between Gai's starting position and the target. A lot of Torpedo's strike's power comes from the velocity and force produced, meaning that the further Gai was from his intended target, the more powerful the hit. Gai also uses Torpedo Strike to shoot out from the water and high into the air, being able to reach heights of flying aircrafts over head. Because of his enhanced abilities underwater, Torpedo Strike is more commonly kept underwater in order to provide maximum effect. **'Sea Urchin Torpedo Strike' (): The same method as Torpedo Strike except Gai extends spikes of any length from around his body, curling up into a ball before being launched into the target. This attack, while still establishing the same powerful force as its base technique, adds the piercing damage of the spikes and even a latching sort of method onto the hull of ships if done gently enough. *'Rain of Metal' (): A fragmentation grenade that serves as one of Gai's more common explosives, the Rain of Metal grenade is stuffed with large, sharp fragments that are projected at a high velocity all around, as its casing is made of a fragile material that once broken triggers the bomb. This is ideal for large crowds of enemies or even surprise attacks as the grenade itself looks nothing like a bomb but a small ceramic pot. Filling for the grenade is made of a special thick metal that causes immense pain when having stuck into a target. But even when slicing into the skin, the force that it is projected at can cause the wounds to be so deep that they can show bone or cut through it. Because of its fragility and easy to trigger system, Gai leaves this to be created on sight rather than arrive in battle with it. **'Merman's Cough' (): Similar to Rain of Metal, Merman's Cough is something that is a little harder to scrap together due to the explosive's prime ingredient: seastone. Once collected, Gai chips the material into sharp pieces that are enough to lodge themselves deep into a victim's body, before loading it into a casing used for the aforementioned fragmentation grenade. *'Grey Cloud' (): Is an intended non-lethal grenade that acts like a normal smoke bomb except with a thicker cloud of smoke, making it increasingly harder to see and coordinate in as well as notably hard to breathe in. In open spaces, Grey Cloud bombs are used as a way of escaping a scene with a dense cloud to mask Gai and any other's movement's or initial escape. The cloud produced from the explosive can cover a great amount of area that a large group is able to escape once the cloud has settled in. But when used within tight and narrow spaces, can be used especially to incapacitate targets due to the strong smoke that can quickly fill the area. The cloud itself may last longer than normal smoke grenades, and need a great deal of force to blow it away with heavy movements of techniques. The container is made with a slightly stronger, also ceramic looking casing that provides easy triggering and carrying, but usually needs to be prepared to create the special smoke. *'Aphrodite's Haze' (): *'Dragon Fire' (): *'Thunder Clap' (): Fighting Styles 'Fish-Man Jujutsu ' Haki Busoshoku Haki Gai's use of Busoshoku Haki more so aids him with combat when an opponent has come to close for him to use his explosives. It greatly enhances his skills and can make his Fish-Man capabilities all the more lethal when used. Gai's speciality with Busoshoku Haki, however, is the technique of hardening, which he has trained to a level where he is highly adept at it and has shown to withstand even the destructive might of his own weapons. When Gai employs this Haki, he usually covers his entire body with it to reveal its unique appearance, in which it doesn't appear as the usual shiny black like other users, but a very flat black with special markings over his body that can light up to reveal its patterns, similar to bioluminescence in deep sea fish. This sort of appearance may be used to subtly light up dark areas or give off an intimidating appearance. With Busoshoku Haki, Gai can also enhance the strength and sharpness of the spikes that he extends from all around his body, effectively making him hard to land a hit on without coming into contact or piercing distance of his spikes. The durability also keeps them from being chipped off, despite them already having the ability regenerate when cut. He is also a big user of using his haki to enhance both his weapons and unarmed attacks, being able to employ them at the same as other haki users. Whilst nothing to special, is still able to damage Devil Fruit users with his knives and firearms, using emission to carry the damaging effect through his bullets. He only really employs these techniques of haki whenever faced against an opponent that has proved themselves to be too much for Gai by himself, or when against a Devil Fruit user. The strength of his weapons, however, do share some correlation with his mastery over the hardening technique, also exemplifying immense durability and power when employed as his bullets are able to tear off the limbs off normal humans when used in this state, obvious by the shiny black coat that covers his weapons. At the same time, when used on his daggers and knives, Gai is able to acquire high durability with the blade as well as an enhanced sharpening that can cut through stronger material, albeit not to the level of more experienced and more trained users of this technique. Nonetheless, Busoshoku Haki seems to compensate more for up close and personal fighting when his explosives fail to deter opponents from coming into contact with him, being used for massively defensive and well rounded offensive purposes. Kenbunshoku Haki Equipment History Born to a Fish-man father and the daughter of a World Noble, Gai spent a majority of his life living under the discriminative eye of his grandfather. With his father absent from most of his childhood and his mother forced to marry the son of another noble, Gai lived a lot with his grandfather as the leading parental figure in his life, where his upbringing was both well-funded but heartless. His grandfather had saw Gai's mixed blood as a downfall to the family but with enough influence from his mother, was prompted to keep Gai and take care of him provided that she would redeem herself by moving away and marrying a rich noble. His grandfather had agreed and raised Gai the same way that he would do so with his own kids, just without the love and attention that a parent would have for their child. He had also kept Gai's heritage as a Fish-Man hidden for several years until Gai discovered his strange ability to regenerate small lost limbs and spring spikes from his body, to which his grandfather reacted harshly and forced Gai to never again use these abilities. Living under his grandfather since then had certainly changed Gai for the worse, as even he was being mistreated by the servants of the household, kept under a strict curfew as well as limited access to the outside world. His grandfather would also become much more hostile with him to the point where he would gladly strike Gai whenever he did not follow his grandparent's rule. This in turn caused great resentment to build up within Gai for his carer, who could do nothing but undergo this abuse for the rest of the time he lived with him. His grandfather would often verbally abuse him as well as remind Gai that he was an outsider, that the only place that Gai would really be safe was in his grandfather's house, and that Gai should be thankful for his grandfather allowing him to continue living there. Gai had learned to be submissive and followed the house's rules to avoid being mistreated, being seen now more lower than the slaves of the house than as an actual grandson. Secretly, Gai continued to explore his capabilities as a Fish-Man, practising using the spikes given to him by his hybrid genes and even at times looking at the regeneration of small lost limbs to understand his capabilities even more. The older he got, however, he realised that he was becoming significantly stronger, stronger than normal humans could even reach especially at his young age. With this newfound strength, Gai began forming something of a secret exit in a small room that his grandfather used to lock him in whenever he was annoyed with Gai's presence in the house, making an escape route when Gai felt as though he needed to finally run away. Making it reach underneath the docks of his house, Gai explored the area outside to get a feel of what it really was life to have the abilities of a Fish-Man in a human born and bred body. He continued to live a submissive but extremely hateful life under his grandfather's eye, who himself was beginning to face the punishment of time with his weary body. As soon as Gai had reached the early years of adulthood, he was kicked out by his grandfather without a moments notice, eager to rid himself of the mixed child from his proud home. His grandfather had seemingly allowed hostile and lethal force to kick Gai out, as the household's guards were carrying loaded firearms and sharpened blades that were prepared with the intention to kill. Utilising the same escape route he made himself in the cell that he had commonly used to escape to the waters, Gai packed up what he could gather and quickly fled, making it the last that he had ever seen of his grandfather and the house. Now a free man, Gai travelled the waters to explore the seas from below, in hopes of finding his father and mother and get answers to why they had left him to be raised by his grandfather in the first place. Bounty Major Battles Trivia *His appearance is a recoloured Taishi Toma from Servamp. **Diocletian's appearance is ___ from ___. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Fishmen Category:Humans